metalgearfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Metal Gear (оружие)
Metal Gear является обозначением различных моделей двуногих танков. Metal Gear является чудовищной машиной, способной уничтожать другие боевые машины. Особенность Metal Gear заключается в его способностях и ядерном вооружении, они могут запускать боеголовки при помощи своего рельсового орудия, устраняя необходимость в ракетах и топливе для них, а также не нуждается в стартовой площадке, что позволяет атаковать цели из любой точки мира, на всяком виде поверхности. Пик был достигнут с Metal Gear REX, который был достаточно развитым, чтобы запустить ядерный заряд и поразить цель откуда угодно. Также, начиная с REX, Metal Gear нельзя было отследить. Назначение Главным назначением Metal Gear вплоть до краха системы военной экономики являлось наличие мобильной платформы для запуска ядерного заряда, схожей по цели с подлодками с ядерными боеголовками. Однако его точное определение спорно, так как многие другие виды оружия были разработаны для той же цели или использовали те же технологии. Отдельные модели сильно отличались по своим обликам и размерам, но цель оставалась одна и та же - дестабилизировать мировой баланс сил благодаря угрозе скрытой ядерной атаки на далеком расстоянии. Термин "Metal Gear" был придуман советским учёным по оружию Александром Леоновичем Граниным, чтобы описать Нейкид Снейку "недостающее звено" между пехотой и артиллерией: пехота может перемещаться по желанию, независимо от рельефа, но при этом недоставала в огневой мощи, одновременно будучи уязвимой к ней; артиллерия же могла наносить серьезный урон, а также сопротивляться таковому, но оставалась во власти рельефа. Гранин же воображал себе двуногий танк, способный быстро передвигаться по любой поверхности, нанося и терпя при этом невиданный ранее урон. После столкновения с Гекко в 2014 году, Отакон объяснил Олд Снейку, что именно способность к запуску ядерного заряда и сделала Metal Gear таким, какой он есть сам по себе.Metal Gear Solid 4, explained in a Codec conversation while at the Middle East. Учитывая оригинальный термин от Гранина, можно предположить, что Metal Gear определяется как двуногая машина с ядерным оружием. Этому не только противоречат концепты Гекко и Metal Gear Mk. II, но также исключается из списка и Metal Gear RAY. Отакон подметил, что RAY является исключением из определения, поскольку был создан в условиях системы ядерной стратегии (его целью было уничтожение других Metal Gear с ядерными зарядами). После окончания эпохи военной экономики, классификация данных машин сменилась на более простую: название "Metal Gear" могла получить любая машина, по размерам превосходящая беспилотные механизмы вроде Гекко. К тому же, обладание ядерным оружием перестало быть критерием для данного обозначения ввиду устаревания принципов ядерного сдерживания и замены такового на технологии киборгов. История Концепт Metal Gear был впервые задуман советским учёным по оружию, Александром Леонидовичем Граниным, чтобы объединить пехоту и артиллерию, сделав его самодостаточным в плане огневой мощи и способным преодолеть любую поверхность. Тем не менее, его проект был отложен и закрыт Хрущёвым, и отдел Волгина в ГРУ тоже закрыл его после попытки Гранина сконструировать Metal Gear ввиду недостаточных для эффективного использования результатов. Также Гранин делился информацией о Metal Gear со своим американским коллегой, Хьюи Эммерихом, который затем использовал концепты сам. Перед смертью Гранин планировал отправить Эммериху все свои разработки, но они были перехвачены тройным агентом Философов, Оцелотом, и были отправлены Директору ЦРУ как оружие будущего для Америки. В 1970 году правительство США наняло Николая Степановича Соколова для помощи в разработке основанного на Межконтинентальной Баллистической Боеголовке (ICBB) концепта Metal Gear, в дополнение к прототипу. Позднее эти машины были украдены отрядом FOX по приказу ЦРУ и отвезены на полуостров Сан-Иеронимо. Прототип, Metal Gear RAXA, был впоследствии уничтожен Нейкид Снейком и его сопротивлением (хотя благодаря дезинформации они верили в то, что уничтожили действующую модель). Модель, основанная на ICBB, ICBMG была позднее использована Джином при попытке ядерного удара по Америке (выступая против приказов Пентагона ударить по СССР). В конечном счете, этот Metal Gear был уничтожен Снейком и его сопротивленческим движением. ЦРУ связалось со своим бывшим директором, Хотом Колдманом, также добыв документы о Metal Gear и отправив их ему. Колдман с полученными документами нанял Хьюи Эммериха для разработки различного ИИ-оружия наряду с программой и оружейной системой для Peace Walker, заверив и убедив того, что это оружие не разу не выстрелит. Затем оно проходило различные тестирования в Центральной Америке, пока Хьюи не сменил сторону, узнав, что Колдман планирует запустить ядерный снаряд из Peace Walker. Различные модели ИИ-механизмов были уничтожены Биг Боссом и Militaires Sans Frontières, а Peace Walker в итоге пожертвовал собой, чтобы остановить передачу ложных данных Командованию воздушно-космической обороны Северной Америки (NORAD). Позднее, Эммериху и Стрейнджлав было порчено создание нового Metal Gear для MSF, кодовое название ZEKE. Однако он был угнан шпионом Шифра, который был во главе инцидента с Peace Walker. ZEKE оказался тяжело повреждённым. Между тем правительство Соединённых Штатов на время отказалось от идеи рассматривать Metal Gear как революционное оружие. Тем не менее, концепт не был полностью заброшен, и к 1984 году небольшие неядерные двуногие машины под названием Walker Gear были замечены в использовании у Diamond Dogs и других военных групп. Вдобавок, Хьюи Эммерих помог в создании Battle Gear, неядерного парящего танка с некоторыми схожестями с Metal Gear, в знак примирения с Diamond Dogs. Советский Союз и XOF также сотрудничали с Хьюи и произвели Metal Gear ST-84 (Сахелантроп), единственный Metal Gear, ходящий полностью прямо, словно человек. Также, в отличие от предыдущих моделей, Сахелантроп владел способностью ядерного самоуничтожения. Он был выведен из строя в схватке с Diamond Dogs и отвезен на Главную Базу в качестве трофея, где Хьюи тайно его отремонтировал, а Элай затем угнал его. Позднее, когда Diamond Dogs сразились с Элаем, пилотировавшим Сахелантропа, корпус последнего был разрушен без возможности восстановления, и его останки были отвезены вертолётами Diamond Dogs в неизвестном направлении. В дальнейшем, во время 90-х годов, нация наемников "Внешний Рай" разработала TX-55 Metal Gear, принудив к сотрудничеству эксперта по робототехнике, Драго Петровича Маднара. Затем Metal Gear был уничтожен Солидом Снейком во время операции "Вторжение N313". Хотя Маднар изначально протививлся своего творения, позже он стал восхвалять его как работу всей своей жизни. Он попытался создать новый Metal Gear для США, но правительство не согласилось с его идеей, после чего научное сообщество отдалилось от Маднара и стало его сторониться. Из-за всего этого профессор по собственной воле начал сотрудничество с Занзибар Лэндом в постройке новой машины, Metal Gear D, а также налаживаний массового производство Metal Gear D и Metal Gear G. Модель D затем была использована для совершения рейдов на различные ядерные хранилища, пока не была уничтожена Солидом Снейком во время операции "Вторжение F014. В дополнение к этому, в мае 1994 года, после самоубийства адмирала Бурды, новая модель Metal Gear, предложенная компанией ArmsTech, была включена в "чёрный бюджет" Пентагона. Спустя время Metal Gear REX стал секретным проектом при совместной разработке компаниями ArmsTech и DARPA для борьбы с трендом уменьшения количества боевого вооружения. в 2005 году, во время полевых испытаний способностей нового Metal Gear, REX был захвачен террористической группировкой "Сыны Биг Босса" на фабрике по утилизации ядерных отходов на острове Шэдоу-Мозес. Затем машина была уничтожена Солидом Снейком, хотя незадолго до этого он из-за дезинформации сам непреднамеренно запустил её. Несмотря на уничтожение REX, было создано множество дериватив после того, как Револьвер Оцелот слил данные о REX в нестабильные регионы мира, что привело к созданию общественной организации "Филантропия". В дополнение, к этому, отчасти из-за раскрытия того, что в разработку REX вмешивалась армия, были созданы новые модели: Корпус Морской пехоты создал "анти-Metal Gear", Metal Gear RAY, а ВМС США спроектировали Metal Gear, основанный на принципах кибервойны, Arsenal Gear. Это привело к вражде между двумя фракциями, чем позднее воспользовались Патриоты для создания инцидента с кражей RAY для Arsenal Gear для своего Плана 3-С, а заодно и расформирования "Филантропии". В 2014 году, к моменту установления системы военной экономики, Отакон сконструировал Metal Gear Mk. II, мобильный терминал на дистанционном управлении, предназначенный для скрытой разведи и связи, нежели для ведения боя. Стандартные модели metal Gear тоже были в использований, но их затмили псевдо-модели под названием "Гекко". К 2018 году сформировался новый подкласс оружия, так называемое Беспилотное Вооружение (БВ, UG), которое включало в себя обновлённую версию Metal Gear RAY с собственным, но простым интеллектом. Из-за развития биомеханических деталей, системы искусственных мускулов вроде органических полимеров или культивируемых мышечных волокон стали устаревшими и были заменены на карбоновые нанотрубки. Это и увеличение размера программы привело к тому, что для БВ стало возможным иметь при себе гораздо больше оружейных систем. Они вступили в конкуренцию с технологиями киборгов, которые тогда были отлично развиты, но БВ быстро развивались за короткий промежуток времени. В это же время была создана новая модель Metal Gear, EXCELSUS. AT Corp спроектировала EXCELSUS для разительного превосходства над киборгами при помощи сокрушительной боевой мощи и лёгкому преодолению городской среды, которая вызывала затруднения у машин вроде Гекко. Однако EXCELSUS не имел при себе ядерного вооружения, поэтому название "Metal Gear" было лишь маркетинговым ходом. Модели Intercontinental Ballistic Metal Gear Межконтинентальный Баллистический Metal Gear был разработан для Центрального Разведывательного Управления Николаем Степановичем Соколовым в 1970 году. При разработке Соколов подвергался большому влиянию идей Гранина. Для этой модели идея была следующая: при помощи огромной ракеты на околоорбитное расстояние от Земли запускался бы сам Metal Gear, который спускался на парашюте к нужной цели и выпускал большое количество ядерных зарядов. Metal Gear RAXA Metal Gear RAXA (правильное произношение "рэшэ" (/ræʃæ/)) был прототипом ICBMG, создан в 1970 году. Хотя он и подразумевался как первый Metal Gear, ни RAXA, ни ICBMG не стали воплощением идеи Гранина о двуногом ядерном танке. Metal Gear ZEKE Metal Gear ZEKE был первым полностью двуногим танком. Он был спроектирован Militaires Sans Frontières на Главной Базе Хьюи Эммерихом и Стрейнджлав в 1974 году. Он был экипирован рельсовым орудием, антенным обтекателем и реактивным двигателем для улучшения мобильности. Изначально был беспилотной машиной, но Паз Ортега Андраде захватила его и модифицировала до пилотированной машины, после чего угрожала Биг Боссу запустить ядерный заряд по Восточному побережью Соединённых Штатов, если тот не присоединится к Шифру. В результате последующей схватки ZEKE был сильно повреждён. После произошедшего Стрейнджлав заметила, что Metal Gear можно было бы починить, хотя бы вернув способность ходить, поскольку та сделала резервную копию ИИ, но решение о его использовании оставалось за Биг Боссом. ST-84 Metal Gear Sahelanthropus В 80-х годах, XOF хранил, а затем и активировал Сахелантропа на советской территории Афганистана. Он был разработан Хьюи Эммерихом после похищения советскими солдатами. Он имел голову, схожую с той, что была у REX, за исключением того, что на каждой стороне было лишь по одному "глазу", а у REX - по три; при этом Сахелантропу достались ноги и круговая пластина от ZEKE. Хотя в обычном состоянии он находился в сгорбленной позе, как и REX, он так же имел способность вставать и идти прямо, словно человек, являясь единственной моделью Metal Gear с полностью функциональными руками и ногами. Он был использован в роли маркетингового инструмента, предназначенного для устрашения всего мира и мотивирования его на покупку ядерного оружия у Черепа, но публично объявить о Сахелантропе так и не удалось. В отличие от других моделей, Сахелантроп был управляем Черепом, а затем и Элаем, дистанционно, используя психокинетические способности Третьего Ребёнка в качестве проводника, что являлось очень уникальным способом управления. Сахелантроп был украден у XOF Diamond Dogs после сражения и отремонтирован на Главной Базе, а после его угона Элаем был безвозвратно уничтожен. В отличие от прошлых и большинства будущих моделей Metal Gear, Сахелантроп не имел при себе ядерного вооружения, однако его броня из обеднённого урана могла сама стать подобием ядерной бомбы при помощи металлических архей. Хотя после перевозки машины на Главную Базу Diamond Dogs намеревались снарядить её ядерным вооружением. TX-55 Metal Gear TX-55 Metal Gear был первым всемирно документированным двуногим танком, разработанным во Внешний Рай (нация) при поддержке восточного ученого Драго Петровича Маднара в 1995 году. TX-55 реализовал мечту Гранина о действенности этого оружия - передвижная система запуска ядерных ракет, которая сделала стационарные ядерные шахты устаревшими. Он был использован для шантажа и угроз всему миру, но никогда не запускал ракет. По факту, он никогда и не был активирован: Солид Снейк уничтожил его ещё до окончания разработки. Metal Gear D Metal Gear D был переделанной версией TX-55 (TX-55 был являлся прототипом для модели D''Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1990) '''Madnar:' ...The one you destroyed three years ago was only a prototype... The new, improved Metal Gear is many, many times more powerful!), что объясняло их внешнюю схожесть. Он был также разработан доктором Маднаром в Занзибар Лэнде в 1999 году. Эта модель имела дополнительное вооружение специально для ближнего боя. Metal Gear G Metal Gear G, он же "Густав", являлся уменьшенной в размерах версией Metal Gear D для массового производства''Metal Gear 2'', described in a radio conversation by Dr. Madnar. (без ядерного вооружения), разработанной для поддержки пехоты в локальных боевых зонах. Около 1999 года он находился в разработке, но так и не увидел свет из-за скорого краха Занзибар Лэнда. Metal Gear REX Metal Gear REX был разработан для армии США. Его создал доктор Хэл Эммерих при совместной работе DARPA и ArmsTech на фабрике по утилизации ядерных отходов на острове Шэдоу-Мозес в 2005 году. REX рассматривался как революционное оружие, поскольку в отличие от предыдущих воплощений Metal Gear, REX мог не только запустить ядерный заряд в любую и из любой точки земного шара, но также был незамечаем и неотслеживаем. Все предыдущие модели были лишь наземными системами для запуска ядерных боеголовок, в то время как REX использовал рельсовое орудие, что позволяло запускать гораздо более маленькие снаряды без химического топлива - фактор, который и делал снаряды "невидимыми" для радаров, что ломало Теорию Взаимного Уничтожения - обладатель REX мог запустить ядерный заряд в любое время, по любой цели, не страшась ответного удара. К тому же, в отличие от предыдущих моделей, у REX ноги стали тяжелобронированными, что делало гранаты бесполезными против них. Metal Gear RAY Metal Gear RAY является моделью, изначально спроектированной Корпусом Морской Пехоты США. Он, однако, являлся воплощением первоначального видения Гранина - хотя RAY и был двуногой машиной, он не имел ядерного вооружения. Он был создан под условиями системы ядерной стратегии. В дополнение к этому, RAY служил частью истинного "конвенционного" Metal Gear - Arsenal Gear. RAY был разработан Пентагоном и Морской Пехотой к 2007 году в роли противовеса избытку дериватив Metal Gear REX, появившихся после того, как данные о REX просочились на чёрный рынок после 2005 года. По этой причине RAY до 2014 года, до появления Гекко, оставался единственным Metal Gear, предназначенным исключительно для ближнего боя. За моделью RAY также замечена первая попытка массового производства Metal Gear. Патриоты при помощи ВМС США произвели двадцать пять серийных Metal Gear RAY для защиты Arsenal Gear в 2009 году. Они отличались от стандартного RAY тем, что были беспилотными (что и являлось первоначальной задумкой Морской Пехоты), не имели хвоста и были меньше в размерах. Arsenal Gear Arsenal Gear был массивной моделью Metal Gear, разработанной для ВМС США. Он подразумевался как эволюционная для серии Metal Gear модель, функционируя не как двуногий танк, а как огромный погружной военный корабль. Хотя он и мог устраивать скрытые ядерные атаки на глобальном расстоянии, что и определяло Metal Gear, Арсенал являлся всего лишь сборкой защитных систем. Однако его истинная угроза заключалась в способности к ведению информационной войны при помощи находившегося на борту искусственного интеллекта GW. Metal Gear Mk. II и Mk. III Metal Gear Mk. II (позже заменён на Metal Gear Mk. III) являлся роботом-компаньоном с синей окраской. Он служил для скрытой разведки, но при этом мог бить врагов током до потери сознания, а также был оснащён стелс-камуфляжем. Mk. III заменил Mk. II после уничтожения последнего и ничем по функционалу не отличался от своего предшественника, за исключением красной окраски. Хотя по сути это совсем не Metal Gear, такое название ему дал Отакон, чтобы он "никогда не забывал, что он построил Gear REX". Outer Haven Outer Haven являлся модифицированной версией Arsenal Gear. Её украл Ликвид Оцелот у Патриотов в 2014 году и спрятал на Шэдоу-Мозес. Outer Haven имел при себе восстановленный GW, извлечённый из Арсенала, установки для запуска ядерных ракет, а затем и рельсовое орудие, снятое с Metal Gear REX. Помимо использования OctoCamo, в Outer Haven было большое количество патрульных Гекко и Десанта Haven. Также, как и у Арсенала, у данной субмарины были свои массово произведённые модели RAY, использованные в нападении на USS Missouri в 2014 году. Корпус Outer Haven также имел у себя скульптурный портрет четырех Снейков (Солид Снейк, Ликвид Снейк, Солидус Снейк и Биг Босс) в стиле горы Рашмор. Metal Gear EXCELSUS Когда Патриоты и их система пали во время восстания Ликвида Оцелота, ЧВК стали активно развивать технологии киборгов, так как ранее информация была подавлена. Результатом стало обилие киборгов в армиях ЧВК. Поскольку киборги имели превосходство за счёт способности быстро принимать решения, как и остальные люди, небольшие беспилотные машины вроде Гекко оказались в неблагоприятном положении из-за неудобств ведения войны в городской среде. В ответ на это AT Corp сделала разворот на 180 градусов и начала разрабатывать более огромную модель Беспилотного Вооружения (БВ), способную превозмочь киборгов, прорывая путь через городскую среду при помощи своей колоссальной боевой мощи. Результатом стало создание нового Metal Gear под названием "EXCELSUS". Машина не была оснащена ядерным вооружением, а предназначалась для ведения ассиметричной войны в свете развития технологий киборгов. Хотя первоначально EXCELSUS являлся БМ-машиной, его финальная модель потребовала пилота для управления. Машина получила название "Metal Gear", несмотря на неимение ядерного вооружения, из-за переосмысления термина в пользу машин, которые по размеру превосходили БМ-машины вроде Гекко, из-за устаревания явления ядерного сдерживания. Аналоги Battle Gear Battle Gear был огромным парящим танкоподобным оружием, созданным Хьюи Эммерихом в знак примирения с Diamond Dogs. Из-за инцидента с ZEKE несколько лет назад ядерное оружие было для них под запретом, поэтому Хьюи не мог снарядить своё новое творение подобным оружием, что вынудило его сделать ответвление от Metal Gear. Он обладал собственным элементарным ИИ, позволявшим выходить на поле боя вместе с солдатами Diamond Dogs, но в основном планировался быть использованным, как простой неядерный сдерживатель. Идея сдерживания перешла к TX-55 Metal Gear спустя десять лет, хоть и используя ядерное вооружение. Battle Gear полностью ушёл от идеи двуногости в пользу магнитной левитации, дававшей такую же хорошую мобильность на любой поверхности, как и ноги. Он очень мало опирался на Metal Gear, лишь издалека оглядываясь на своего тёзку. Gekko Гекко являлись второй попыткой массового производства Metal Gear и самой успешной. Получив кодовое имя "Ирвинг" армией США, эта модель предназначалась для боя на ближней дистанции, отчего к 2014 году быстро заменили танки. Они обладали огнестрельным оружием, почти развитым ИИ и почти непробиваемой бронёй. Их мощные ноги были вдохновлены одновременно моделями REX и RAY, построенные при помощи искусственных самовосстанавливающихся мышечных волокон, делая их более ловкими по сравнению с предыдущими моделями. Голова была похожа на ту, что у REX, а остальные части напоминали миниатюрный ZEKE. Хотя технически Гекко не являлись моделью Metal Gear из-за отсутствия ядерного вооружения, они наиболее близки к идее Гранина о двуногой машине, соединяющей пехоту и артиллерию. Имена По крайней мере один Metal Gear позаимствовал своё имя у кодовых обозначений истребителей ВВС Японии времён Второй Мировой войны для войск США, т.е. Гекко получил своё название от обозначения истребителя Nakajima J1N1-S. Другие же модели были названы в честь определённых животных (Metal Gear RAY - скат манта (manta ray)). Однако ИИ Патриотов в разговоре с Райденом в заключении Манхэттенского инцидента объяснил, что имена моделей REX и RAY также могли быть списаны с обозначений американцами японских истребителей: имя REX имел Kawanishi N1K Kyōfū, а RAY - Mitsubishi A6M2 Zero. Та же история и с ZEKE. ST-84 "Сахелантроп" же был назван в честь первого вида животных, научившихся ходить прямо, Сахелантроп Чадский. Собственно, эта модель Metal Gear также являлась первой прямоходящей машиной в серии. За кадром По словам Хидэо Кодзимы, идея о Metal Gear появилась в ответ на истерию ядерной войны в середине 80-х, вызванной Холодной войной, поскольку армия США не имела тогда мобильных наземных систем доставки ядерного оружияMetal Gear Saga Vol. 1, Konami Digital Entertainment, Inc (2006).. Распространение дериватив Metal Gear REX в Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty является аллегорией на необходимость серии Metal Gear конкурировать с другими франшизами в жанре стелс, созданных из-за популярности Metal Gear Solid. http://www.tentenpro.com/muni_shinobu/mgs3/countdown.html. В Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker игроку позволяется создать свой собственный дизайн Metal Gear, основанный на платах памяти ИИ и вооружения, собранного у ИИ-машин, что заканчивается созданием Metal Gear ZEKE. Metal Gear, а именно REX, появился в разделе Versus Battle на официальном сайте, выступая в фанатском голосовании против Бронированного Клона, а.k.a. Солидус Снейк. Его изображение было взято с набора Lego, созданным Ragnarock01. "ПРЕИМУЩЕСТВА: Могучий, Массивный, Гигантский СЛАБОСТИ: Большая Удача ИНТЕРЕСНЫЙ ФАКТ: Был создан для высвобождения любого ада на Землю, включая ядерную зиму. ПОЯВЛЕНИЕ В ИГРЕ: METAL GEAR SOLID 4: Guns of the Patriots." - Metal Gear на Versus Battle Неканоничные модели Metal Gear-подобные противники Несколько двуногих машин можно заметить в игре Snake's Revenge. Они вооружены двумя огнестрельными орудиями и открывают огонь по Снейку, как только заметят. Они превалируют на предпоследней стадии игры, главной базе противника. Metal Gear 2 Metal Gear 2 является моделью из неканоничной игры Snake's Revenge. Он оказался относительно простым "продолжением" TX-55 Metal Gear. Metal Gear GANDER Metal Gear GANDER - модель из неканоничной игры Metal Gear: Ghost Babel. GANDER оснащён пулемётами, ракетами, лазерными орудиями, огнемётом и ядерными ракетами. Название взято по схожей с REX и RAY формулировке, на этот раз было использовано кодовое название японского планера, Kokusai Ku-8-II. Metal Gear KODOQUE Metal Gear Chaioth Ha Qadesh Eldera Metal Gear Mesal Gear Список моделей Metal Gear Основная серия *Metal Gear TX-55 - Metal Gear *Metal Gear D - Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake *Metal Gear G (только упомянут) - Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake *Metal Gear REX - Metal Gear Solid *Metal Gear RAY (пилотируемый) - Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty *Arsenal Gear - Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty *Metal Gear RAY (беспилотный) - Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty *Metal Gear RAXA - Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops *Intercontinental Ballistic Metal Gear - Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops *Metal Gear Mk. II - Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots *Metal Gear Mk. III - Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots *Outer Haven (вариант Arsenal Gear) - Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots *Metal Gear ZEKE - Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker *Metal Gear EXCELSUS - Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance *Metal Gear ST-84 - Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain Другие игры Metal Gear *Metal Gear 2 - Snake's Revenge *Metal Gear GANDER - Metal Gear: Ghost Babel *Metal Gear KODOQUE - Metal Gear Acid *Metal Gear Chaioth Ha Qadesh - Metal Gear Acid 2 Галерея File:MetalGear001.png|ICBMG. File:RAXA specs.png|Metal Gear RAXA. File:ZEKE.JPG|Metal Gear ZEKE. Rex Prototype.png|Metal Gear ST-84. File:Tx-55metalgear.jpg|TX-55 Metal Gear. File:Metal Gear D (original).jpg|Metal Gear D. File:Metalgearg.JPG|Metal Gear G (Gustav). File:Metalgearrex.jpg|Metal Gear REX. File:Metal Gear RAY.jpg|Metal Gear RAY. File:Metal_gear_ray.jpg|Три Metal Gear RAY массового производства. File:Arsenal Gear.JPG|Arsenal Gear. File:Metal Gear Gekkou.JPG|Gekko. File:Metal Gear Mk. II.jpg|Metal Gear Mk. II. File:Gander.gif|Metal Gear GANDER. File:Metalgearkodoque1du3.jpg|Metal Gear KODOQUE? File:Metal Gear Chaioth Ha Qadesh.jpg|Metal Gear Chaioth Ha Qadesh. P51scale.gif|Масштаб моделей Metal Gear. Metal Gear history.jpg|Сравнения Metal Gear на MSX2 (слева направо, Metal Gear D, TX-55 Metal Gear, Metal Gear Mk-2 (из Snatcher) and Metal Gear Petit (из SD Snatcher). Mesal gear.PNG|Mesal Gear в Snake vs. Monkey. llknkl.PNG|Mesal Gear. ghfuvubujhb.PNG|Mesal Gear (включённые огни). mesal gear 2.PNG|Mesal Gear (выключенные огни). His pic02 zoom.jpg Примечания Категория:Metal Gear Категория:Оружие